yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Bug
| romaji = Dejitaru Bagu | fr_name = Insectes Numérique | de_name = Digitalkäfer | it_name = Bug Digitale | ko_name = 디지털 버그 | ko_romanized = Dijiteol Beogeu | pt_name = Inseto Digital | es_name = Bicho Digital | sets = * Shining Victories * Maximum Crisis | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS }} "Digital Bug" ( Dejitaru Bagu) is a series of LIGHT Insect monsters, debuting in Shining Victories. Design Appearance "Digital Bugs" resemble insects of various species merged with, or comprised of, computer components. Etymology "Digital Bug" is a play on glitches in computer systems being called "bugs." The base text in the Japanese name literally means "Electronic Light Bug". The names of the archetype's monsters are portmanteaus, combining an insect's name with that of a computer component. Members Playing style The focus of the "Digital Bugs" centers on changing the battle positions of monsters on the field to Defense Position. This can be applied on your own monsters to rapidly Summon Level 3 Insect monsters from the hand or Graveyard, thus setting up a quick Rank 3 Xyz Summon - or on the opponent's monsters to leave them vulnerable to the "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters' attacks and effects. The Rank 3 "Scaradiator" gains effects depending on which Level 3 "Digital Bug" it is Summoned with. The advantage of changing the monsters into Defense Position has some synergy with the "Spider" series, but a combination slows down the Deck compared to a more pure "Digital Bug" build. Additionally, "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters can attach other monsters to them as Xyz Materials through both "Bug Matrix" and their own effects, allowing repeated use of their effects. This also sets up for the higher Rank "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters, which can be Xyz Summoned through Xyz Evolution using an Insect Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks lower by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from it. Important to take into account is that the effects your Rank 3 Insect Xyz Monster gained by using the Level 3 "Digital Bugs" as Xyz Material do not carry over to "Corebage" and "Rhinocebus" when summoned through Xyz Evolution, since those are technically not the monsters used for the Xyz Summon, only retained through the clause Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card. "Naturia Sacred Tree" and "Resonance Insect" can be combined with Plant Monsters to quickly search "Doom Dozer" and "Anteatereatingant", which have relatively easy Summoning conditions. "Bachibachibachi" works great with the archetype as it is another Level 3 LIGHT Insect, and grants the piercing effect to the Xyz Monster that used it as Xyz Material. Since the "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters are separated by a 2-Rank gap, "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" can help to Xyz Summon the higher Ranked ones even if you don't have enough Xyz Materials, or if you don't want to use them up. Remember that "Astral Force" still does not allow for the effects gained by using the Level 3 "Digital Bugs" as Xyz Material to be transferred to the higher Rank Monsters. The Deck does, however, suffer from a shortage of monsters in its current state. There are but a handful of viable monsters among Level 3 LIGHT Insect monsters outside of the "Digital Bugs" themselves, at times making it difficult to start the summoning chain with "Scaradiator". This only adds up to the weakness the "Digital Bugs" create by themselves, only being usable for Insect Xyz Monsters, which is a small group of monsters by itself as well. Effectively, the Deck will focus on "Scaradiator" and "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" for its Rank 3 Xyz Summons for the majority of the time, then Xyz Evolve these into "Corebage" and "Rhinocebus". This limits the Deck's options and diversity, unless the player starts with the generic "Number 20", which does not require specific materials but has a somewhat lackluster effect in modern terms. Realistically, even other Insect Xyz Monsters are difficult for the Deck to bring out, since its only level manipulation is the Graveyard effect of "Bug Emergency", which restricts the player's freedom of choice to Insect once again. This leaves only "Inzektor Exa-Stag" as a viable non-archetype option, barring "Number 20"; "Bug Emergency" can fulfill its requirements by using the Rank 5 "Corebage". However, "Galaxy Worm", "Mirror Ladybug" (to a certain extent) and Level 3 support cards like "Crane Crane" and "Mimimic" can help summon other Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. "Mechquipped Angineer" is an especially helpful card for protecting "Corbage" and easily triggers its effect to replenish its Xyz Material. Basic Digital Bug Digital Bug Burn OTK/FTK To perform this OTK you need two "Digital Bug Cocoondensers" (one in your field, the other in the Graveyard), one card to Tribute it to inflict damage and one card that keep them in Attack Position. *Step 1: use the effect of the "Cocoondensor" in your field to revive the other from your Graveyard in Defense Position; *Step 2: Tribute the "Cocoondensor" that already activated its effect to inflict damage to your opponent; *Step 3: since they will always change to Attack Position, you will be able to repeat steps 1 and 2 until you win. To do a FTK you can use "Temple of the Kings" to activate "Final Attack Orders" or "Level Limit - Area A" the same turn it is Set, or use "Soul Charge" to revive "Gaap the Divine Soldier".